


Run through memories

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky corre, insegue i ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run through memories

Corre prima dell'alba, quando il buio non è più una cappa nera in cui rischia di perdere i brandelli rimasti d'anima e orgoglio – oltre alla strada di casa riconquistata a fatica.

Gli odori della città gli strappano fuori i ricordi: una pagnotta rubata da un sé bambino (agile lo è sempre stato, troppe poche volte per le cose _buone_ ), camminare nella pioggia col peso d'un biondino sulle spalle e la porta blu di una vecchia mansarda.

Si scopre a cercarla tra sprazzi di memoria disseppelliti dalla neve – _l'inverno l'ha sciolto l'estate, l'ha sciolto Steve che ha il sole dentro._

Al suo posto trova una maglia, una schiena, un uomo. Trova Steve, che gli corre davanti ma che, ancora una volta, si volta per tendergli la mano. Attende che Bucky torni al suo fianco.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - II Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: situazioni/azioni - uscire per fare una passeggiata;


End file.
